charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is the 2nd episode of the first season and the 2nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper struggles with being a restaurant manager and the fear that her witch powers may have come from evil, Prue gets a job at a local auction house, and Phoebe meets a handsome and famous photographer named Stefan, who offers to let her be in a photoshoot. What Phoebe doesn't realize is that Stefan is secretly a demon named Javna and that he is out to steal her youth. Characters 1x02-Prue.jpg|Prue 1x02-Piper.jpg|Piper 1x02-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe 1x02-Andy.jpg|Andy 1x02-Darryl.jpg|Darryl JavnaCloseUp.jpg|Javna Rex 102.png|Rex 1x02-Hannah.jpg|Hannah 1x02-pastor-williams-02.jpg|Pastor Williams 1x02-brittany-reynolds-02.jpg|Britany Darlene 1x02.png|Darlene 1x02-Tia.jpg|Tia 1x02-max.jpg|Max Jones Elderly Man.png|Elderly Man 1x02-clerk.jpg|Clerk Carpenter.png|Carpenter Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Javna J''avna feeds one week'' out of every yea''r, stealing the life force from the young... ...by invoking the black magic power of The Evil Eye to gain eternal youth.'' The Hand of Fatima The Prophet Mohammed invoked the Hand of Fatima centuries ago to banish Javna back to Hell. 'Spells' To Invoke the Hand of Fatima This Power of Three spell invokes the Hand of Fatima to vanquish Javna. When the spell is cast, the animals that appear in the drawing of the spell's entry appear on the caster's hand. The animals' magic combine in a single energy beam which emerges from the caster's hand and in turn incinerates Javna to death. :Evil eyes, look unto thee, :May they soon extinguished be. :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :Eye of Earth, evil and accursed. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to throw Andy's alarm clock through the window, to close the elevator's doors and to keep them closed and to make the elevator move non-stop until it reached the twelfth floor, to redirect the paint falling on her, and to fling Javna. Javna used it to float Prue towards him. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Andy and everyone else in the kitchen at Quake. (apart from Prue and Phoebe, as Piper cannot freeze them). *'Premonition:' Phoebe had a premonition of Alec coming over to her in the bar. She had another premonition of the results of the lottery. She also had another premonition of Javna draining her life force, revealing to her that Stefan is really Javna. *'Life Draining:' Used by Javna to drain his victim's life force to restore his youth. *'Age Shifting '(through Life Draining):''' Javna's magic caused his victims to age rapidly. Beings Magical Beings *Javna -''' a low-level demon who lures young women into his lair and steals their youth. Mortals * Brittany Reynolds * Tia * 3 unknown and unseen victims of Javna * Elderly couple Notes and Trivia 1x02-madonna-of-the-meadow.jpg|"Madonna of the Meadow" 1x02-degas.jpg|"Little Dancer" sculpture * The first painting Rex had Prue identify was "Madonna of the Meadow." Prue said that it was from the 16th century and it was painted by the Italian Giovanni Bellini. However, Prue recognized the painting as a copy due to it being "too well preserved" and that the frame support should be in poplar and not in pine. * The second artifact Rex had Prue identify was the sculpture "Little Dancer Aged Fourteen" by Edgar Degas. Prue mentioned that it was the only sculpture he exhibited himself. * The title of this episode is in reference to the Cole Porter song by the same name. * Ironically the hit TV show Angel had a episode with the same name, which guest stared Anthony Cistaro who portrayed Dumain in Season 8. * Darryl asks Andy if his favorite movie is Ghost Busters (1984). Andy says that it is Evil Dead II (1987). * The sisters learn that good witches don't freeze. * Phoebe mentions that Prue and Piper agreed to not use their powers. * Pastor Williams makes a reference to Vampires. * Piper explains how she has never had sex on the first date. * Prue mentioned that she hadn't seen Andy in almost 7 years. * When Piper Halliwell is watching the documentary on Mary Easty, it is stated she was electrocuted when she ran for the church. This, however, is untrue. Mary Easty was tried as a witch in 1692, petitioned for counsel, denied, and was hanged on September 22 of that same year. * In this episode, it's believed that evil beings aren't able to enter churches without being struck down by lightning. This myth is proven false in multiple episodes where demons, warlocks and other evil beings alike are all able to be inside churches without immediate repercussions. * Even though it was thought that Prue couldn't channel her power through her hands until the Season 1, episode Out of Sight. It's shown in this episode that she channeled it through her hands to stop paint landing on her. * In the comic No Rest for the Wicca it's revealed Brittany Reynolds died and that her death caused her body to unnaturally age again, as she was seen in her coffin as an elderly woman. * This episode scored 7.4 million viewers. * This is the first episode in which Phoebe refers to her power as 'Premonition'. * The scene in the elevator is the first time Prue squints her eyes to activate her power. * Brittany says tattoos on your hand are illegal in the United States, however this isn't true. People can have tattoo's anywhere on their body. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *The title of this episode references to a well-known song sung by Frank Sinatra, originally by Cole Porter. *Darryl said to Andy: "Let me guess, favorite movie growing up - Ghostbusters?" Ghostbusters is a hit film from the 1980s starring Bill Murray as one of four men who are "exterminators" for the supernatural. *Andy said that his favorite movie was Evil Dead II. The film Evil Dead II starred Bruce Campbell, who is a close friend of Brad Kern, who wrote this episode. International Titles *'French:' Jeunesse Eternelle (Eternal Youth) *'Czech:' Až na kůži (Down to the Skin) *'Polish:' Zalazłeś mi za skórę *'Serbian:' Imam te ispod kože (I've Got You Under the Skin) *'Italian:' Misteriose scomparse (Mysterious Disappearances) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Levo Você Embaixo da Pele (''I Take You Under My Skin) *'Russian:' Vetkhaya molodost' (Dilapidated youth) *'Spanish:' Te llevo bajo mi piel (I Take You Under My Skin) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Te llevo dentro de mí (''I've got you inside me) *'Slovak:' Stará láska nehrdzavie (Old Love Never Dies) *'Hungarian: '''Javna szeme (''Eye of Javna) *'German:' Teuflische Augen (Devil Eyes) Music *''Torn'' by Natalie Imbruglia (after opening titles, and in the background at Quake) *''Walkin' On The Sun'' by Smash Mouth *''Another Day In Paradise'' by Phil Collins Quotes : :Phoebe: '''C'mon, you never had sex on the first date? :Piper: No, have you? ''(Phoebe gives a guilty look) ''Don't answer that. :Phoebe: Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be any good or not before it actually . . . ''(passes tray to elderly man) ''hi! :Piper:' What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed. :'Phoebe:' No, you and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head. :'Piper:' That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. :'Rex Buckland:' That was strange. Lucky you, huh? :'Prue:' Yeah, I'm charmed alright. :'Prue:' What are you watching? :'Piper:' Nothing. ''(She turns off the TV.) Just a show. :Prue: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake? :Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called. :Phoebe: What shouldn't have happened? :Piper: Prue slept with Andy. :Phoebe: Hello. :Prue: Thanks a lot, mouth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1